


Mayu

by Alicuiiroshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, Mayu ha bisogno di essere ricordata, One Shot, mi manca troppo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicuiiroshi/pseuds/Alicuiiroshi
Summary: "Volevo solo... essere bellissima...""...Non dire cose da umani"





	Mayu

Mayu odiava l'idea di essere povera.

Da bambina non aveva mai avuto un posto dove stare, e doveva procurarsi tutto da sola: vestiti, protezione, cibo…  
Doveva competere con altri Ghoul per un cadavere, o sperare di trovare qualcuno di gentile, disposto a condividere il suo prezioso pasto con lei, con la povera bambina indifesa che era allora.

Sognava, quando fosse cresciuta, di diventare una donna stupenda e famosa, con così tanti soldi da poterli tranquillamente buttare a terra senza preoccuparsi di rimanere al verde, magari aiutando le persone – i Ghoul – come lei.  
Un sogno comune, persino per le bambine umane.

Eppure, anche da adulta, si ritrovava senza una casa, vagando per le strade a cercare le sue prossime vittime, sorridendo, in modo che i suoi denti, dipinti di nero, fossero in mostra ogni volta che trovava un soggetto interessante.

La maggior parte delle volte in cui esso era un uomo, le bastava avvicinarsi e scambiare una o due parole per innescare una reazione comune in tutti:  
_"Sei stupenda."_  
_"Sei meravigliosa"_  
_"Hai un sorriso incredibile"_  
_"I tuoi occhi sono bellissimi"_  
Mayu sorrideva un'altra volta, ed era subito fatta.  
Si ritrovava a casa dell'uomo ignaro, e si preparava a giocare con la sua povera vittima.

Nel momento in cui entrava nel personaggio, e rivelava la sua vera natura, mentre rimaneva quasi completamente nuda, solo in intimo perennemente di colore nero, e i suoi occhi in un flash diventavano neri e rossi, inziavano le grida spaventate, gli insulti, gli sguardi increduli degli uomini che sapeva bene manipolare a suo piacimento e che aveva quasi legati al dito pochi istanti prima:

 _"U-Un GHOUL??"_  
_"Che problemi hai, TROIA?"_  
_"Questa p-puttana era un mostro!?"_  
_"…Dio mio…"_

Allora Mayu, per rallegrarli un po' e provare solamente a fermare gli insulti, almeno nei loro ultimi momenti di vita, sorrideva, mostrando le labbra con le quali aveva baciato numerosi uomini, e mostrava i suoi occhi, che venivano lodati ogni volta dai suoi 'ammiratori' appena li incontrava, ma in quel modo, causava solo più grida ed insulti uscire dalle bocche sporche di quegli sporchi uomini, troppo vecchi per lei e per ogni povera ragazza che si portavano a letto, in cambio di un lauto compenso, in seguito spesso a minacce.

Mayu si rattristiva, trovava assolutamente perfetta ogni cosa di sé stessa; i suoi fianchi, il suo seno, i suoi lunghi e corvini capelli e come erano acconciati, i suoi occhi quasi innaturali, simili a quelli di un gatto, o un serpente, un predatore, le sue morbide labbra e il rossetto scuro che usava meticolosamente ogni volta che ce n'era bisogno, il suo sorriso che metteva in mostra i neri denti, dipinti un po' per moda, un po' perché ne aveva voglia e per concedersi il lusso di spendere soldi in un momento in cui ne aveva abbastanza.

Ma a quel punto, non cercava più di rendere felice la cena, e con i suoi stivali, che non toglieva mai, schiacciava i testicoli di un altro uomo che non era riuscito a capirla, o almeno a provarci, neanche negli ultimi attimi di vita, ma l'aveva vista come un mostro fine alla fine.

  
“  
_Volevo essere bellissima, volevo essere bellissima, volevo essere bellissima, volevo essere bella, volevo esserlo, volevo… solo…_  
”

  
Continuava a ripeterselo mentre consumava il suo pasto.  
" _Fa bene alla linea._ "  
E poi, lasciando del corpo solo le parti che non trovava abbastanza soddisfacenti, se ne andava, aspettando che il cadavere fosse trovato dalle Colombe di quella circoscrizione da un vicino troppo curioso, o semplicemente li lasciava lì a marcire.

* * *

Mayu amava l'idea di avere dei soldi.

Il poterli spendere su ciò che voleva, senza più doversi accontentare di eventuali furti nelle case delle sue vittime, di vecchi vestiti trovati in giro, o di ciò che era più economico al mercato, e poter vivere un vita, non chiedeva lussuosa, ma almeno agiata, era uno dei suoi più grandi sogni, se non il più grande.

Per questo Mayu, appena le fu stata presentata l'occasione, si era messa a lavorare per Big Madam: lei le dava una lista, sulla quale erano segnati i tipi di umani, e qualche volta di Ghoul, che ci sarebbero minimo dovuti essere a disposizione durante le Aste che venivano organizzate tra i Ghoul più importanti e che avevano accesso ai Ristoranti.

  
Era un buon modo, per guadagnare, quello dell'Asta. Più l'umano, o eventualmente Ghoul, in vendita era importante, a più veniva venduto, e quindi pagato, e i soldi venivano in buona parte dati a Mayu, che era la responsabile per quanto riguardava la ricerca e il recupero di ciò che veniva venduto.

  
Trovare tutti i soggetti sulla lista non era stato troppo difficile; a volte un attore,  
altre un suicida,  
volevano un poliziotto,  
comprare dei bambini,  
E poi degli uomini, delle donne, delle ragazze, dei ragazzi, dei giovani, sotto i trenta anni di età, sotto i quindici, sotto i quaranta.  
Un po' tutti gli umani ignari (e i Ghoul a loro volta) che le sembravano interessanti e unici.

O semplicemente perché voleva.

Quando quella strana ragazzina dai capelli verdi e la benda l'aveva complimentata, Mayu si era un po' irrigida, visto che i complimenti che riceveva erano di solito seguiti non molto dopo da insulti di ogni tipo. La ragazzina, chiaramente non completamente sobria ma troppo giovane per poter bere, non l'aveva derisa, insultata, presa in giro, stranamente, ha anzi espresso il desiderio di diventare come lei, se ne avesse avuto le possibilità.

Mayu non era molto certa della situazione, ma, ovviamente, quella di fronte a lei, con gli occhi – l'occhio sinistro per essere pignoli– colmi di ammirazione, era una ragazzina esile, che sembrava potesse distruggersi in qualunque momento, certo che sarebbe voluta diventare come lei, perfetta, formosa, stupenda. Certo che avrebbe voluto avere un esempio come Mayu da seguire. Peccato che sarebbe solo diventata un giocattolo per Ghoul, se tutto andava bene, o, nel peggiore dei casi, una cena.

  
Dopo che Mayu le ebbe offerto il ‘lavoro’ part-time, come d'accordo, la strana ragazza bendata accettò entusiasta e si diresse a gran velocità verso altre tre ragazze, mettendosi a parlare con quella più alta.  
Mayu scostò lo sguardo da loro, e lo diresse ad un foglio che aveva recuperato dalle tasche del suo giubbotto di pelle. La lista.

La ragazza coi capelli lunghi e gli occhi piccoli.

La ragazzina dalla carnagione scura, i capelli verdi a caschetto e la benda medica sopra l'occhio destro. Quella che voleva essere come Mayu.

Altri due segni su ‘ragazza giovane sotto i vent'anni’.

Sembrava proprio che la lista fosse al completo.

Si diresse verso l'uscita del night club, con le mani in tasca, con un sorriso sotto la mascherina bianca che indossava.  
Anche quella voleva essere come Mayu.  
Voleva essere bellissima.  
E, come Mayu, non lo sarebbe mai stata.

* * *

 

La ragazzina. I suoi duecento milioni, la chiave verso il suo sogno, verso una vita migliore.  
Stavano scappando.  
E le Colombe erano arrivate insieme a loro.  
Quindi la ragazzina con il Sekigan era solo una trappola per rintracciare il luogo dove si sarebbe svolta l'Asta?

Aspetta un momento.  
Quella ragazzina.  
I Colombi.  
Oh.  
Stavano cercando lei.

Era Mayu uno degli obbiettivi principali dell'assalto, probabilmente seconda a Big Madam.

Quegli strani individui al tavolo i quel bar, quel giorno, stavano investigando Mayu.  
E dire che aveva fatto finta di nulla, li aveva lasciato andare, visto che sentiva odore di Ghoul provenire da loro, aveva solo pensato che quel ragazzino coi capelli arancioni e i denti esageratamente affilati fosse solo distratto quando aveva fatto cadere il bicchiere, osservandola intimorito.

- _Dalla sua bellezza_ -, voleva pensare, sperando magari in una nuova possibile preda. Chissà di cosa sapevano i Ghoul?  
Di cosa sapeva quel miscuglio di essenze?  
Invece, per una volta, era lei la preda, non il predatore, era lei quella che veniva inseguita, osservata, avvicinata e alla fine colpita.  
Ma non poteva arrendersi.  
Avrebbe ucciso quegli investigatori. Avrebbe distrutto la CCG.  
Avrebbe guadagnato i suoi duecento milioni.

Mayu aveva un asso nella manica.  
Aveva due Kagune.  
La CCG non aveva avuto nessun bisogno di scoprirlo fino a quel momento.  
_Beh, il momento era giunto._

* * *

 

Sentiva dolore al petto, trafitto. Era stata sconfitta…? Dal ragazzino del bicchiere, tra gli altri?

 

 

 

 

 _"Volevo solo… essere bellissima…"_  
_"…Non dire cose da umani."_

  
Buio.

 

 

Nutcracker stava per diventare un **bellissimo** Quinque.

Sua madre sarebbe stata fiera di lei.

Se avesse avuto una madre.

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente ho fatto un sacco di errori imperdonabili e ho fatto un casino con i verbi. Se è così, non esitate a dirmelo subito, in modo da correggere ogni distrazione! Grazie!!


End file.
